


Scene in the Chapel

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [133]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Meredith/Orsino. The First Enchanter finds the Knight-Commander in prayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene in the Chapel

He found her in the chapel, still in her armour, on bent knee with bowed head. She was murmuring something out of the Chant—Benedictions, maybe. Or Trials. Trials seemed to be the go-to prayer for this sort of thing. He wouldn’t really know.

“I’m sorry about what happened,” Orsino said softly.

“Of course you are,” Meredith flatly replied. “Less Templars to keep your excesses in check.” She didn’t turn, but by the thickness in her voice he suspected tears had already cut runnels through the blood and grime on her face. He would have been wrong. 

“Lamprecht was…” A templar? A tin-can? Someone who had occasionally smiled at the mages? ”…a good man—”

“—And I’ll thank you not to speak of him,” she replied, words bright and hard and final. “Go back to your kind, Orsino. If you insist on staying, then hold your tongue.”

He slid into one of the front pews, avoiding a splintery patch in the wood, and simply sat there. He thought, once, of bringing her a cup of tea, but then looked at her bowed under the weight of self-reproachment and thought better of it.

When she started reciting Trials again, he joined in. She didn’t send him away.


End file.
